CANCELLED! Oh Boy Oh Girl?
by Truth-Of-Wood 'Sailor Jupiter
Summary: .
1. Prologue

Oh boy... oh girl??  
  
No Summary because if I give one the story will be given away. It's a Lita (Makoto), Ken (Shinozaki) and Freddie (Don't know his Japanese name) story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (though if I did, I would have made movies instead of stories), and no songs (except for the made-up ones in my journals/ diary!)  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
Lita Kino stood under the gazebo, and stared at Freddie Amayzi with teary eyes, and disbelief. She asked in a trembling voice, "Why are you telling me this? Why are you doing this???" Freddie sneered at his now ex- girlfriend, "Nani? Do you want me to lie in your face? You want me to lie and say I love you?" Lita felt his heart break in two. Her tears indicated that he succeeded in breaking her heart. She cried, "Freddie, I still love you." She reached and grabbed his hand, "How can you be so cruel? How?" Freddie snickered, "Because you are worthless to me. Worthless people aren't worth my time. Later, loser." He jerked his hand from Lita's grasp, turned away, opened his umbrella, and took off. Lita ran after him, only to stand in the cold rain, drenching her to the core. It was impossible to tell the tears from the rain. Her bangs covered her emerald green eyes, that usually shined and sparkled with happiness, and her usually shiny, yet bouncy ponytail, hung limply, and stuck to the back of her neck. Her clothes hung from her tall and slender frame/figure.  
  
Suddenly, the rain stopped slamming down on her. She looked to her right, a bit surprised to see her best friend Ken Miyake, standing there a foot away, holding an umbrella over the two of them. Lita whispered in a hoarse voice, "Did you see it all?" Ken nodded gently, and said, softly, "Hai, but believe me when I say this Lita. He isn't worth it. He hurt you right here," and he pointed at her heart. Lita threw her arms around Ken, while crying, "Oh Ken, thank kami-sama for you. I feel so stupid. I always fall for the wrong guys." Ken held Lita as she gave gut-wrenching sobs, making Ken's heart hurt for his love? Was it possible that he loved Lita more than a friend? He did indeed. He never wanted to see her hurt again. He promised himself if it was up to him that she would get hurt again. He felt Lita shake, and shivering, indicated she was cold.  
  
He asked softly, as he gently pulled Lita away, "Shouldn't we get out of the rain? Could we go to your apartment?" She nodded. Ken took off his jacket, and placed it around Lita. Lita blushed slightly, and whispered, "Arigatou gozaimasu." Ken smiled and replied, "No prob for you." Ken put an arm around Lita's shoulder and held her close to him. Lita placed her head on Ken's shoulder, and he placed his head gently on top of hers. They got to Lita's apartment in five minutes. Ken sighed slightly as he removed his grip around Lita, and he had to lift his head up. She reached into her pocket and unlocked the door. She asked, "Would you like to come in?" Ken said softly, "Of course. I don't wanna leave you alone." They both walked in, and Ken closed the door behind in. Lita said softly, "I'm going to change into some dry clothes." She handed Ken his jacket, much to his disappointment, as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Ken nodded, and turned to see Lita's pictures on a case. He heard the door shut slowly. He placed the jacket on the coat rack. He picked up a photo from when Ken and Lita met the first time.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
6 yr. old Ken was in the sandbox with his parents. He was making a castle as he heard his mother call him, "Ken honey, come here." Ken got up, and ran into his mothers open arms. He smiled and asked, "What is it, mom?" He thought he was old enough to call his mother mom, instead of mommy. His mother, Naoko, said, "My best friend from high school Haille is coming to the park today with her high school sweetheart Kino Argus, and their 4 yr old daughter Lita. I was hoping the two of you could meet, and be come friends." Ken nodded, and asked, "Isn't 4 to young for me?" His father, Kendo, chuckled as his mother said, "Ken dear, she is only 2 years younger than you. Her birthday is December 5th, and yours is November 29th. She was born in 1977, and you were born 1975." (AN1) Ken nodded, and spotted two adults holding a little girls hand. He tugged on his mothers skirt and asked, "It that them?' His mother and father looked over. His mother jumped up, and ran into the woman's arms, "Oh Haille, it is so good to see you. It's been 4 years since we last seen each other. You were still pregnant with Little Lita here, and Ken was only 1 still." Haille laughed and said, "Hai, it's been far too long. We mustn't lose contact again." Naoko nodded, and noticed a little brunette with green eyes behind Haille's legs. Naoko kneeled down, held out her hand, and said, "Hello little Lita. My name is Naoko Miyake. I'm your mother's best friend." Lita reached out and placed her hand in Naoko's hand. She walked over and whispered, "Hello. My mommy told me about you." Naoko reached behind her, and grabbed Ken's hand. She pulled him closer, and Asked, "Really? Why Lita you are a very pretty girl. Do you want to meet me son Ken?" Little Lita nodded, and said, "Okay." Ken reached out his hand, and Lita shook it. *SNAP* Somebody took a picture, and it turned out to be Lita's mother. Lita giggled, and Ken frowned, "What is so funny?" Lita blushed a bit, and shook her head, "Nothing is, but I think you're cute." She thought his chestnut brown hair, and blue eyes were nice looking on him, and she was only 4. Ken replied with a grin growing on his lips, "So are you." Lita blushed a bit more, and asked, "Do you wanna go on the swings?" Ken nodded, and this began a mi (AN2) friendship between them.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Ken smiled and set the photo back into its place. He picked up another one, and saw it was picture when Lita first met Freddie and the two started going out. Lita was 12 in the photo, and Freddie was 13. Now Lita was 13. He thought about how happy she was when she started to date him. She wasn't shy anymore, thanks to Ken, and thanks to her father, she knew self- defense. She knew how to take care of herself. Her parents got killed in a plane crash when Lita was 9. Since then she has been able to dodge orphanages, and the police. Only Ken and Freddie knew that. Now that the two broke up, Freddie might tell the police a 13 yr old was living on her own.  
  
Ken felt someone grip his shoulder. He turned his head, and saw it was Lita. She glanced at the photo he was holding, and her mi eyes filled up with tears once again. He placed the photo down, turned his complete body around, and gave her a tight hug. He said softly, "Lita, its okay. Just forget him." Lita barely nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. She whispered into his ear, 'I want to thank you for cheering me up. You always do when I'm blue." Ken pulled her away, and bowed slightly, "'Rainy Day Man' at your service." They both laughed. Lita glanced at her clock 650pm, as her laughter subsided. She asked, "Are ya hungry?" Ken's stomach growled, and he said, "I guess that answered your question." They both shared another laugh. Lita went into the kitchen, as Ken sat on the couch.  
  
She thought, 'Ken is so kawaii (AN3), but do I like him more than friend? No, I couldn't possibly. I shouldn't think like that, because I am only a friend in his eyes.' She shook her head, and proceeded to make dinner.  
  
Ken was having trouble of his own with his thoughts. He thought, 'Lita, you've became so mi. But I'm afraid to tell you. You are in my heart. You own it without even knowing it. I hope that's okay, but do you love me like I love you?'  
  
Ken wanted to tell her, but much too soon 1130PM, came around, and he was giving Lita a hug goodnight. He knew it was too late, but the following day, he would tell her.  
  
*^700AM the following day^*  
  
He arrived at Lita's earlier on Saturday morning, and knocked on her door. Suddenly the neighbor stuck her head out and asked, "Oh, are you looking for Lita Kino?' Ken turned to the lady, and replied, "Hai, I am. Do you know where she went?" The lady nodded, "Hai. Late last night around 1145, she came over and told me she was leaving for Tokyo. She packed all her belongings and left for Tokyo around 6 this morning." Ken felt his heart break, and he whispered, "She did?" The lady nodded, and said, "Gomen, I didn't know you were a close friend of hers." He said, "I'm her best friend, but it's alright." The lady closed her door, and Ken stood there in the hallway, dumbfounded. He was too late telling the only girl he ever loved his true feelings. She was gone from his life forever. Tokyo was 2 hrs away from Kyruto. She was gone from his life. He knew one day, he was going to find her, and tell her.  
  
AN1- That was they year they were really born, based on the manga, and the anime series. AN2- mi means beautiful in Japanese. AN3- kawaii means cute in Japanese.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Sincerity of Wood19 (Makoto Kino) Makoto- sincerity, truth Ki- wood No- of 


	2. Chapter 1 Prt 12

Author Notes: I hope y'all enjoy the fanfic so far. Here is chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 1 Part 1- Old Memories that could be forgotten!!  
  
Lita Kino, a 3rd year at Tenth Street High School, was standing at in the courtyard as school was just let out. She was waiting for her friends Mina Aino, Amy Mizuno, and Serena Tsukino. They were going to Lita's to study for a Math Exam, which was going to be the following day. Lita giggled as she thought Serena would actually sleep instead of study. Her laughter was cut short however, as someone grabbed her, and turned her around. Lita let out a cry as she recognized the person who grabbed her, FREDDIE AMAYZI, HER EX-BOYFRIEND! He smiled evilly at her, and said, "I have a surprise for you, Lita." He raised his left hand, which coincidently was behind his back. He had a glittery object in his hand. It was a huge KNIFE! Lita asked in a fearful voice, "What are you going to do?" He sneered, "Finish you off, since the Negaverse couldn't!" He pointed it to Lita's heart. Lita screamed, and *SLAP*  
  
Lita awoke with a slap, as she screams. She jerked her head up, opened her eyes, and stared into the four senshis worried faces. Lita had tears strolling down her cheeks, as she continued to take in deep breathes. She thought, 'Does Freddie really know?' She sighed, and Raye asked, "Are you okay, Li-Chan? You're a bit pale." Lita couldn't answer because she broke down in tears, and threw her arms around Raye's shoulders. Raye stared at the other three in surprise, but comforted Lita.  
  
After a few minutes, Lita released Raye, and said softly, "I have a really bad feeling. You guys know how I always compare guys to my ex-boyfriend?" The girls all sweat dropped, and nodded. Serena answered, "Li, we all know you too well. Just tell us what's wrong." Raye smacked Serena's upside her head, and retorted, "Well you baka, she was going to. Just stop interrupting." Serena replied, "Hey Raye, if you keep making that face, it might stay that way." The two threw raspberries at each other.  
  
Amy asked, "Could you two grow up?" The two backed off. They both muttered, "Gomen Ne." Mina asked, "Lita, can you please tell us what happened?" Lita took a deep breathe, and softly continued, "Well, I had a nightmare about him, Freddie. I was standing in front of our school, but I was a 3rd year instead of a 1st year. Well anyways, he knocked into me, landed on top of me, and said he had a surprise. He pulled out a knife from behind his back. He showed it to me, and he pointed it towards me, and that's when I screamed." Raye looked thoughtful, Amy looked worried, Mina looked confused, and Serena looked energetic. Serena asked, "Cool, now all we have to do is find him, and fight him, right?' Raye smacked Serena upside the head yet a second time, "You baka, that's the problem. We don't know where Freddie is." Serena said, "Don't touch me, pyro!" Raye slapped Serena across the face, and the two started to fight for real. Lita slapped both of them across the face, hard!"  
  
Lita looked at the other two and muttered, "Sorry, but I am so tired of them arguing and I guess it got on my nerves." Mina said, "It's okay. I think some apologizes would help." Lita nodded, "Sorry, but you two are acting like children." The two nodded, and the trio smiled at one another. They all proceeded their search for Freddie's whereabouts.  
  
Part 2-Love that was never forgotten!  
  
Ken Miyake sighed, as he walked him. He glanced at his test score, which was a 73%. He was so disappointed in himself for getting a C. He never got C's. He always got A's and B's, but recently he wasn't thinking about school, but his love, Lita Kino. She was in Tokyo, probably forgetting everything about them. Yes, she did give him blood about two years ago after a youma attacked, but that was the last he has seen or heard from her. Ken thought, 'What if I go surprise her? No, she probably wouldn't remember me." Ken kicked the pebbles, and walked into another person. He fell to the floor with a *THUD*, and he whispered, "Kami-sama, as if this day couldn't get any worse.' He looked up, and stared into two brown Orbs. Ken whispered with hatred and anger, "FREDDIE AMAYZI!" Freddie looked into Ken's blue eyes, and with the same anger, and hatred, he whispered, "KEN MIYAKE!" The two young men stood, and brushed dust off their clothes, as the continued to give each other looks. Freddie gave a sneer and asked, "What ever happen to that butch of a girl?" Ken clenched his fist, as Freddie referred Lita as a butch of a girl. He screamed out of anger, "SHE NOT DOING WELL, THANKS TO YOU!" Freddie shouted back with just as much anger, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT LITA! SHE WAS JUST A PAWN FOR ME TO HAVE! WHY ISN'T SHE WITH YOU, IF SHE IS WORTH SOMETHING TO YOU? ARE YOU SCARED SHE MIGHT BEAT YOU UP?" Ken let go whatever control he had, and punched Freddie across the face.  
  
The two continued to brawl, until two uniformed police officers appeared, and handcuffed them. They went downtown and were booked. Their parents were called, and went down to get there sons. The parents agreed for them to keep a distance. The police said next time they were going to spend time in the cellar if this happened again. The parents nodded, and went home.  
  
**Two Days Later**  
  
Ken looked at his packed belongings. His father got a job offer in Tokyo, which Ken begged his father to get. Now two days later, he had his belongings packed. His family was moving to Tokyo. Ken was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to see Lita again. He was moving to Tokyo, finally. Maybe Lita would remember him. She isn't one to forget people. Let's just see what kind of adventures a wait him in Tokyo!  
  
Author's Note: Okay there we go. I finally finished it.  
  
Sincerity_Of_Wood19 


End file.
